


Male/Female Dynamics

by demoka



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F, Kissing Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola gets stuck lining up at the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male/Female Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is kissing booth as per elasticella.

Somehow Toby had convinced her to line up for the kissing booth. _Charity. Woo…_

Viola’s eyes widened at the eager expression on Olivia’s face when she spotted her behind Duke’s large form. Of course Duke thought that look had been directed at him and preened a little. When Olivia noticed, she gave him a small smile, the one Viola had used many times herself at all the soul sucking debutante events that she had endured so far. That was the only skill she had learnt from Monique. 

_And, WOAH!_

‘Toby! Why you gotta mess up my duds, bra?’ complained Viola as she stumbled forwards, just catching herself before she tipped over enough to face plant into the steps. 

‘Sorry, Sebastian! But you’re next!’ 

Viola fussed at her flannel shirt, straightening it up again. With a quick gaze to the other side of the booth, it was true, there was Duke, looking all happy yet disappointed, and the kid before her was in the line again. 

_OH!_

She slowly turned to see Olivia who was beckoning her with an open palm.

‘Hi Sebastian.’ 

‘H-hey Olivia.’ 

Viola stepped closer, suddenly on edge at the way Olivia was now looking at her with a more than friendly countenance. 

‘Here’s my ticket,’ gulped Viola. 

‘Thanks,’ murmured Olivia, eyes still locked on hers. 

Viola bit her lip before she leaned closer, hyper aware that Olivia hadn’t let go of her hand. That hand pulled her closer as Olivia’s other hand cupped her cheek. 

_Wow... soft!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor attempt elasticella!


End file.
